


Little Thief

by foxsea007



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Hair-pulling, Panty Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, risky sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: “All those little moans… look what you’re doing to me, little thief…” Another boring day at Riverdale High School for Myra Vaughn, but she quickly finds a quick distraction in her Gargoyle boyfriend, Kurtz, as she begins to tease him with the little, black skirt she wore for the day during class. And she gets the exact reaction she was hoping out of him.





	Little Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a celebration of my 200+ followers on my Riverdale Tumblr @sweetwatersnake and also because I was dying for some Kurtz x Myra smut... along with most of my followers. LOL. This fic has been cross-posted to my Tumblr page as well. :D JUST SOME SHAMELESS SMUT AND I AM NOT SORRY.

****Little Thief** **

 

 

Her eyes glanced off to the side of her as she caught a pair of dark eyes staring back at her. Smirking a bit as she placed the end of her pen into her mouth, Myra looked away from her boyfriend who sat a couple of desks away from her. She smiled to herself, thrilled that she had managed to catch his attention. Her hand fell to the exposed flesh of her leg, moving along her thigh until her fingertips touched the hem of her black skirt before her eyes moved to glance at Kurtz once again. Her smirk grew wider as she caught him continuing to stare at her.

 

She began to absentmindedly play with the hem of her skirt, sometimes tugging the hem to far down or sometimes too far up, giving Kurtz a small glimpse of her black, lace underwear hidden underneath. Her eyes darted forward as the teacher’s voice grew louder from the lecture. Myra had to admit, she had no idea what the teacher had been going on about for the last hour… Not that it mattered.

 

“Alright, students-” the teacher continued as Myra rested her chin in her hand and her mind drifted off to more interesting subjects. She chewed on her lower lip as her mind began to ponder on what would probably happen once the bell rang and dismissed this period. The thought alone caused her to clench her thighs together as even the image in her mind was almost too much.

 

“-You’ll need to read chapter four by Friday.” The teacher’s voice tore Myra away from her thoughts as she scribbled down her assignment in one of her notebooks… just to look like she had been paying somewhat attention to the lecture. But deep down, she knew this assignment would never get done. Her eyes darted for a moment toward Kurtz as his eyes narrowed at her, sending pleasurable chills down her spine like a predator just eyeing his prey.

 

The bell rang.

 

Myra began gathering her books into her shoulder bag, taking another quick glance at Kurtz, who remained seated in his place… just watching. A grin curled over her lips as she turned back to her notebooks as she slid the items back into her bag. The classroom began emptying one by one, even the teacher had left for some bizarre reason…

 

Leaving her alone with him.

 

She could hear his chair creak against the tile floor and his boots hitting the floor with each step toward her. She could sense he was taking his time and using the extra long way to make his way toward her desk. She dared not look behind her as his footsteps grew closer and closer until she felt his hands touching her shoulders. She bit down on her lower lip as his fingers gave her shoulders a light squeeze.

 

“Misbehaving I see,” Kurtz almost purred into her ear, sending more chills down her spine. His hands slowly moved from her shoulders and down her arms, dragging his fingertips gently along her skin leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

 

Myra slowly looked over her shoulder, her eyes flashing at him dangerously. “Always.”

 

A low chuckle escaped from his throat. “Oh kitten,” he whispered.

 

Shuddering, Myra looked away from him as his hands disappeared from her skin. “Kurtz?”

 

“On your feet,” he said, quietly. “Let’s go.”

 

Myra swallowed hard as she grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as they both walked out of the classroom. Kurtz managed to move ahead of her as if leading her, even though she had an idea as to where they were heading…

 

Kurtz opened the door as another bell ran overhead and the hallways cleared of students. A smirk curled over his lips as he motioned for her to enter the room first. Myra walked into the dark room, tossing the shoulder bag onto the floor. She heard the door latch and the lock click as she turned to see Kurtz casually leaning against the door.

 

Raking her fingers through her blonde hair, Myra smirked back at him. “Now I _know_ you didn’t drag me in here just to stare at me in a dark room,” she commented.

 

“You better watch that pretty, little mouth,” Kurtz said, taking steps toward Myra, causing her to back up until her back hit the back wall of the art supply closet he had brought her. His body nearly pinned her against the wall, placing his hands on either side of her head as he smirked down at her.

 

Myra’s tongue ran along her lower lip as she looked up into his dark, hungry eyes. “Kurtz…” she breathed out as her heartbeat quickened.

 

One hand fell from the wall and immediately pushed up her skirt, teasing at her underwear as his body pressed her against the wall. He smirked before diving into Myra’s mouth, his lips clashing with her. Myra let out a small whimper of pleasure as she felt his fingertips slipping into the elastic of her lacy underwear. She desperately kissed him back as her tongue came to run along his lower lip, begging him for a small taste of his own tongue.

 

Instead, Kurtz pulled his mouth away from her as he trailed his mouth down her throat, lapping his tongue along the sensitive flesh. Her eyes rolled back as she felt his teeth begin dragging along her skin as she let out a small, pathetic moan. Kurtz smirked against her skin as he felt her body shuddering in pleasure against his own, pushing his hand into the front of her panties.

 

“Kurtz!” Myra gasped, as he continued to suck on her neck.

 

“Shhh,” he murmured, pulling away from her neck as he admired the small reddened marks he had left behind. “What would people think if they found you like this, Kitten?” His fingertips brushed against her clit before his fingers slide between her folds, massaging against her opening. “Could you imagine if they saw you dripping like this?” he growled into her ear.

 

Myra gasped again as her body shuddered in pleasure at the sudden touch. She felt her hips buck against his hands as she felt he wasn’t moving fast enough for her body. Small mewls escaped from her lips begging him to move his fingers inside of her. The idea of someone, anyone, walking in on them only made the excitement at her core begin to build even more. “Kurtz… please,” she begged.

 

His fingers pressed harder against her entrance, making her whimper again in pleasure. He smirked more at her response before sliding two fingers inside of her. Myra bit down on her lower lip in a futile attempt to keep her moans quiet as he began moving his fingers in and out of her at a painfully slow pace. “You’re soaking your panties, Kitten,” he whispered into her ear before licking the shell of her eat, sending shivers down her spine. “Dirty girl.”

 

“Kurtz! Faster! Please!” she cried out.

 

“You want to flash those panties at me in class,” he murmured, chewing on her earlobe. “And didn’t think I would respond.” He increased the pace of his fingers as he used his free hand to grab her wrist. He slowly moved her hand to run against the forming bludge in his black jeans, smirking as he noted her face turning red again. “All those little moans… look what you’re doing to me, _little thief_ …”

 

Panting, Myra looked up at Kurtz with hooded eyes, trying to focus on his face as her mind began to go blank from the ecstasy. Her head lulled to the side as she felt her body losing focus on standing up right now. She whimpered out his name again as she pulled her hand away from his grip to grab onto his neck to hold herself steady.

 

And suddenly, he stopped.

 

Her eyes snapped open as her knees were still shaking, wondering just what on earth was he doing. “K-Kurtz?” she asked, still panting through her words. “Why’d you stop-?” Her eyes fell to see him kneeling in front of her and tugging her underwear down her legs. He gently lifted each of her feet up to remove the dainty clothing and setting it on the floor.

 

Kurtz stood back up, towering over her small frame. “Kneel for your King, my Queen.”

 

Myra’s moistened her lips with her tongue as she sunk down, sitting on her legs as her hands slid down his legs. She looked up at Kurtz as she watched his hands slowly unbuckled his belt and undo his jeans. Her hands slide up to his waist, allowing her fingers the grab onto the top of his jeans and sink into the elastic of his boxers. She pulled the articles of clothing off of his hips as she exposed his erection.

 

She slowly reached out with her hand, taking grasp of his length before sliding his tip into her mouth. Her tongue swirled along the tip of his erection, running her hand up and down his shaft. A small moan vibrated against the length of his cock as she earned a small groan from his throat. Looking up at him, she felt his hand move through her hair and slowly take hold of a fistful of her tresses. Wincing, she felt him jerk her head off of his cock.

 

“Hands off,” he instructed. “Eyes up here. Do not look away.”

 

Biting her lower lip, Myra gave him a small nod. “Okay.”

 

“Say it right,” he growled, tugging her tresses again.

 

Myra whimpered as the heat began building at her core from his rough play. “Y-yes,” she mewled. “My King…”

 

A smirk curled over his expression once again as he pulled her head back onto his erection, earning a small whimper of pleasure from Myra as the tip of his length teased against the back of her throat. She felt tears stinging her eyes as he continued to control the pace, edging his cock closer and closer toward her gag reflex.

 

“Eyes up, Myra.”

 

His voice sent chills down her spine as she focused her eyes back up at him. She brought her hands to his legs, hoping for some stability as he continued to pump his hips into her mouth. Myra swirled again around his shaft, earning another pleasurable growl from his throat before he pushed his length further into her mouth. She let out a small whine, trying to force down her gag reflex as he was now touching the back of her throat now.

 

“Hold it,” Kurtz instructed.

 

Tears built up in her eyes as she stared at Kurtz’s intense gaze. A small gag was building up in the back of her throat as she whined, trying to push on his legs to release her in fear she would vomit on him. Another growl of pleasure escaped his throat as he tugged on her hair, pulling her away from his cock. Sputtering, Myra wiped her mouth of the build-up amount of saliva that had begun spilling out of her mouth when he pulled out.

 

Kurtz released her hair. “Stand up, kitten.”

 

Shakily, Myra pushed herself back onto her feet as she leaned against the wall from support. She could feel the wetness between her thighs from the blow job had begun spilling down her legs.

 

“Longer than last time,” he said, diving into her neck with his mouth, earning a moan from her. “Good, little thief.”

 

The compliment alone made Myra close her eyes in pleasure as she felt his teeth drag along the sensitive flesh of her throat. “Kurtz… please,” she whimpered, pulling his hips closer to her. “Fuck me please.”

 

His hands slithered up her frame, cupping her breast in his hand through her top before giving a rough squeeze. “What do you want, kitten?” he asked.

 

“Kurtz! Fuck me!” she cried out much louder than she had meant to.

 

Kurtz slid his hands to her waist, lifting her up against the wall, making Myra wrapped her legs around his waist for added support. She let a small giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck as she chewed on her lower lip in anticipation of what was to come. One of his hands went under her thigh as he used the other to grab a hold of his erection and line himself up with her wet entrance.

 

“Put it in!” mewled Myra as she felt his tip rubbing against her wet folds. “Please!”

 

He chuckled lightly before shoving his length into her without warning, making her cry out again in pleasure. “Shhh,” he whispered. “Do you want to get caught like this?”

 

Her face heated up as the thought of getting caught only sent more pleasurable feelings at her core. He leaned into her throat, biting the flesh again as he thrust his cock into her faster. His free hand came up, wrapping around her throat causing her to moan louder.

 

“Choke me more,” she cried.

 

Kurtz moved his face away from her neck as he happily obliged to her request as he tightened his grip around her throat. He increased his pace once again, slamming his hips into her as her cries grew more and more desperate for release.

 

She looked back at him with hooded eyes as she watched the small beads of sweat forming on his brow. Her head lulled back against the wall as her eyes rolled back into her head as her mind began going blank from each increasing thrust into her. Moaning louder, Myra felt her body starting to give out when his hand disappeared to her throat and reappeared underneath her other thigh to help keep her steady.

 

“Kurtz!” she whimpered. “Harder!”

 

Myra let out a groan as she felt him slam her into the wall more as his pace increased. She felt her body beginning to tighten around his throbbing cock. The heat building at her core becoming almost unbearable causing her to dig her nails into the back of his neck.

 

“...I’m gonna cum, Kurtz…” she whimpered.

 

He let out a low growl at her nails as he leaned his hand forward, increasing his thrusts again. He rested his head against her shoulder letting out a string of swears as his orgasm grew closer as well. “You going to cum all over my cock?” he asked her, his lips against her skin.

 

Myra’s breathing increased at his dirty talk as each breath became more and more shallow.

 

“What a dirty, little thief you are,” he growled. “Cumming all over your king’s cock.”

 

Myra cried out his name in pleasure as the heat between her thighs exploded into orgasm. Her body tightened around his length before sending her into small spasms. Her head lulled back as she panted, still feeling Kurtz riding out her high before letting out a small grunt himself followed a small string of curses escaped from his lips. She smirked to herself, feeling his orgasm coming soon.

 

She moved her head to look him face to face again. One hand moved to rake through his hair as she felt his breath against her shoulder becoming more and more erratic. “Cum inside of your dirty, little thief,” she whispered, leaning toward his ear. She nibbled against his earlobe, earning more growls of pleasure from his throat. “Cum inside of me my King… I’m yours. All yours.” She licked along the shell of his ear as she felt him pound into her harder.

 

“...Myra,” he growled.

 

“Cum inside of me,” she begged. “Please. I need it…”

 

Myra gasped as she felt him finally reach his breaking point as he released inside of her. He held her up for a few more moments before gently letting her down onto her feet. Myra’s knees were still weak from pleasure, leaning against the wall for some support. She could feel his cum slowly spill out of her and glide down the inside of her legs.

 

A smirk curled over his lips before he gave her a quick, rough kiss on the mouth. “You’re such a good, little thief,” he commented as he pulled his pants back up and fix his belt.

 

Smirking back at him, Myra forced herself up to her feet as she smoothed out her skirt. “I try.”

 

Kurtz bent over and picked up the pair of black, lacy panties he had stripped from Myra. “Need these?” he asked, tilting his head innocently at her.

 

Myra nodded as she reached out to take back her underwear, but he held the underwear above her head and out of her reach. “Kurtz!” she exclaimed, trying to snatch them back.

 

“Wanna flash those panties at me in class…” he replied, stuffing her underwear in his leather jacket pocket. “They belong to me now.”

 

“Kurtz! I’m wearing a skirt!”

 

Smirking, Kurtz approached her again and backed her into the wall before capturing his lips with his own. His tongue glided along her lower lip before snaking its way inside of her mouth, earning a small moan from her mouth as her tongue ran along his own. He pulled away, licking his lips before turning his back to her and waving.

 

“Then you better avoid breezing areas,” he commented, walking out of the supply closet.

 

Myra’s eyes went wide as she was left in the closet, still pouting at him even after he had left her. She smoothed her skirt out again, a small nervous habit she still had… “Shit,” she cursed, grabbing the hem at the bottom of the skirt and holding it further down. “How am I supposed to make it to the bathroom like that…” She could still feel remnants of his cum on the insides of her thighs. The nearest bathroom was down the hallway.

 

“God damn it, Kurtz,” she pouted.

 

She walked to the door and peeked out the window to see if the coast was clear. Luckily, no wandering students were seen as she opened the door and stepped foot into the hallway. She pressed her thighs together as she continued to hold down her skirt in a feeble attempt to not accidentally let it be known… she wasn’t wearing underwear as she made her way toward the bathroom.

 

The bell rang.

 

“Oh no,” she groaned as she turned to see Kurtz smirking happily, leaning against the lockers, at the image of her quickly rushing to the bathroom before other students could witness her.

 

“Better run, _little thief_ ,” Kurtz said as the hallway flooded with students.

 

Myra’s face heated up in embarrassment as she quickly ducked into the nearest girl’s bathroom.

 

“Asshole!”


End file.
